


Slithered Here from Eden

by KittyHowell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Feelings, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Freddie's soul is in the Bentley, M/M, Music, No Beta, Smut, Sometimes he's a little shit, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHowell/pseuds/KittyHowell
Summary: Sometimes the Bentley has a mind of its own, and quite frankly, it's a bitch.





	Slithered Here from Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I had a minor procedure done today and was in too much pain to do anything so I wrote this instead of doing any productive!

By the time of the Apocalypse that never happened, Crowley had owned his Bentley for a long time. It was an impressive machine he’s taken a great liking to. He’d been sort of proud when the humans invented them, having already been invested in the species for millenniums at that point. Sleek, stylish, and durable. He’d been on the Earth for a long time and had been marveled by many of human’s inventions and ideas. 

He’d loved when they finally invented indoor plumbing and electricity. He’d been disgusted when they took part in war and killing and he’d been moved by music. He also really enjoyed Golden Girls and made sure it played regularly despite being off the air for well over a decade at this point. 

The Bentley, however, was one of his favorites. It’d been popular when it first hit the streets. While others eventually traded up or let them rot, Crowley had taken good care of his - both miracled and not -and now it was one-if not the only one- of its particular model still on the road. 

Honestly Crowley thought he could hug Adam, or at least shake his hand, for taking the time to fix the Bentley. He’s grown an attachment to the car. He’d driven Aziraphale home in the car. Got brave enough to let his feelings known in the car. Got rejected in that car.  _ You go too fast for me, Crowley.  _ He’s reminded of that every time he drives. It rings in his head every time Aziraphale gets in his car. 

Like now. 

Three days after their Ritz...date? Honestly, Crowley wasn’t sure. But three days after their latest Ritz meal, the two were sitting next to each other in the Bentley heading down the M25 to head back to London from Tadfield. Since the almost end of the world, Anathema had decided to buy Jasmine Cottage and make a home in the countryside. No one was certain if it was permanent but Tadfield was where she felt she needed to be, both for herself and for the sake of watching over Adam and the Them. Newt was not moving in at the moment but he was staying with her for the time being. 

“Moving a bit fast, if you ask me,” Azirahale was saying, “but who am I to judge? Young love, my dear fellow. Still, I worry. We barely know them and yet, they helped stopped the end of the world. Did more than we did, one could argue, don’t you agree? I feel like we know them, they know us, better than any other human has in the past.” 

Crowley agreed with a ‘hmm’. “Well, angel, humans live short lives in the grand scheme of things. They don’t have millenniums for those types of things like we do.” 

Aziraphale fell silent. Crowley didn’t realize the full implications until after it was too late. It was at that moment that the Bentley decided to turn the music on. Crowley was momentarily stunned so he did not realize what was happening at first and therefore did not attempt to change it.

_ Heart beats fast _

_ Colors and promises _

_ How to be brave _

_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_ But watching you stand alone _

_ All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow _

_ One step closer _

_ I have died everyday, waiting for you _

_ Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

_ Time stands still _

_ Beauty -  _

After the first verse, Crowley had slammed his hand down against the radio and continued to jam the buttons over and over until the blasted thing turned off. The car was silent for a long moment and the demon was unsure if he should try to explain his actions. That would require lying to Aziraphale, so instead he kept his mouth shut and his eyes on the traffic in front of him. 

“I didn’t know the Bentley played anything other than Queen,” the angel finally spoke. Crowley wouldn’t look at him but he could feel his eyes boring into the side of his head. 

“Sometimes.”

That was not technically a lie, as it would be. 

“Ah, yes,” the other man said and reached forward where Crowley kept his music. “I seem to remember another band here last time I looked. Is it still here?” 

Crowley took a deep breath, even though he didn’t need to. It seemed the angel was truly dense in matters of the heart. Or ignoring the obvious. Whichever the reason, Crowley was thankful. 

Suddenly, the radio turned back on. 

_ Thought of you as my mountaintop _

_ Thought of you as my peak _

_ Thought of you as everything _

_ I've had, but couldn't keep _

_ I've had, but couldn't keep _

_ Linger on your pale blue eyes _

_ Linger on your pale blue eyes _

“Oh, certainly not bebop,” Azriaphale said as Crowley desperately tried to turn it off. The angel seemed too busy looking over the leaflet of the Velvet Underground case to notice.

“Freddie, what are you doing to me,” the demon growled lowly to the car and hoped the man next to him couldn’t hear him. 

_ If I could make the world as pure _

_ And strange as what I see _

_ I'd put you in a mirror _

_ I put in front of me _

_ I put in front of me _

_ Linger on your pale blue eyes _

_ Linger on your pale blue eyes _

“Do you not like this song, my dear?” 

The radio turned off. 

“Erm, it’s not that, really, just…” 

There wasn’t a way to explain it. What was he going to say? ‘I think the car is trying to get me to express my feelings for you by playing songs that make me think of you’? Crowley took a second to think if that’s really what the car was doing and then gave a silent thanks to the universe for the traffic breaking up a little for them to move forward. He wondered how suspicious it would be to perform a miracle at this point. 

“...not in the mood, I guess,” is how he finished, rather lamely and with too much time paused in between. 

“Do you know what I’m in the mood for?”

The traffic slowed down again. “What’s that, angel?”

“Food,” he admitted, “I’m a bit peckish and it looks like it’s going to be a bit before we make it back.” 

The demon pretended to consider this but he knew exactly what Aziraphale was thinking. He also knew he knew that he knew. “Ritz, then, when we get back?” 

Aziraphale’s eyes sparkled and somehow, Crowley felt like maybe he’d been tricked into asking the angel on a date, but that’s ridiculous. He wouldn’t need to be tricked for that and surely, the angel did not mean it that way. “Oh, that would be just lovely. I would love to, dear.” 

Crowley was so enthralled with staring at Aziraphale’s eyes - blasted car - that he did not realize the radio had turned on again by itself until he saw the look on the other man’s face. At this point, he didn’t try to turn the radio off by hitting it. He snapped his fingers subtly at his side. The miracle worked for just a second before the music started back up again. 

Crowley considered setting the car on fire. 

_ Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely _

_ (One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock) _

_ I will pay the bill, you taste the wine _

_ Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely _

_ Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it) _

_ Ooh love, (there he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy) _

_ Ooh loverboy _

_ What're you doin' tonight, hey boy _

_ Everything's all right _

_ Just hold on tight _

_ That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy _

The song faded and ended abruptly. “That was Queen, was it not?” 

The demon swallowed hard. “Yes.” Aziaphale did not know, and probably never would, that Freddie had been somewhat of a friend of his for some time. They had met after Azirphale had given him the holy water and after spilling his guts while tipsy on wine about that night, the songwriter wrote that song, stating their love as inspiration. Crowley had been embarrassed when it was released but could never stop himself from listening to it. He didn’t talk to Freddy for a while, either. 

Aziraphale was staring at him again. “I rather liked it. Can we listen to another?” 

The car, obliging, started again. 

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ Whatever this world can give to me _

_ It's you you're all I see _

_ Ooh, you make me live now honey _

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had _

_ I've been with you such a long time _

_ You're my sunshine and I want you to know _

_ That my feelings are true _

_ I really love you _

_ Oh, you're my best friend _

_ Ooh, you make me live _

The music stopped suddenly and Crowley looked from Aziraphale’s hand on the radio to his face. Or rather, the back of his head. The blond was now staring out the window. Crowley leaned back in his seat to watch him. They’ve stopped moving all together in this traffic but the Bentley can drive itself if necessary. 

“I’d been meaning, to erm, well,” the angel started, “I wanted to ask you about your best friend. I meant to before, but it never seemed like the right time.” It still hadn’t. Azirzphale did not wish to  _ know _ but feared he would go mad if it’s not answered. 

“What do you want to know,” Crowley asked lowly, tentative. Had it been that hard to decipher? 

He turned back. “When I found you, somehow, in that pub, you had said you lost your best friend.” 

“I had.” 

The radio turned on once again, startling Aziraphale, who’s hand was still resting against it. He moved it back to his lap, looking down at it for just a moment before looking back at Crowley. The demons jaw was clenched and his hands were back on the steering wheel, gripping it so tightly the human skin he bore had turned white at the knuckles. 

_ Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little _

_ Can barely stand on my feet _

_ (Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry) _

_ Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah) _

_ I have spent all my years in believing you _

_ But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_ Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody) _

_ Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

“My dear, are you okay?” 

The redhead forced himself to nod, despite feeling like he’s about to discorporate at any moment. He had not had to address  _ this  _ since the near end of the world. It had not been a week and Aziraphale was sitting next to him. He was in his body, safe and warm and alive and yet, Crowley couldn’t stop his mind from taking him back to the moment he believed with complete certainty that someone had murdered Aziraphale. In that moment he had wanted to die. It was rather lucky he’d used the holy water or else he may have been tempted to drink it. He couldn’t have even if he had it, he knew. He could never disappoint the angel that way so instead he’d gone to the pub to get plastered. 

The traffic began to move again. The car started back up on its own and began to move. If anyone had bothered to look, it would have appeared as if Crowley was driving but he truly had nothing to do with it. At the same time, a new song started to play. 

_ I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me _

_ This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy _

_ I need somebody to heal _

_ Somebody to know _

_ Somebody to have _

_ Somebody to hold _

_ It's easy to say _

_ But it's never the same _

_ I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain _

_ Now the day bleeds _

_ Into nightfall _

_ And you're not here _

_ To get me through it all _

_ I let my guard down _

_ And then you pulled the rug _

_ I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved _

Aziraphale hesitantly reached out and placed his hand on the other’s knee. “I thought, at first, that you meant me but when we went to your flat after it all, well you had a mess to clean up. When we had spoken, just before, you told me you had an old friend over.” 

He didn’t explain further because couldn’t bring forth the words. Their relationship, above all, was complicated. They were an angel and a demon who not only regularly spent time together in the way friends do, but have committed the ultimate treason together. For the good of the world and each other. Aziraphale knew how he felt and had been pretty certain of Crowley’s feelings until recently. He’d always thought, if nothing else, he was Crowley’s best friend. 

The demon was too busy staring at the hand on his knee to speak. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wheel. Aziraphale waited patiently, rubbing soft circles into the fabric. 

“I didn’t tell you because I was ashamed.” 

“My darling, you have nothing to be ashamed of, not with me.” There was nothing Crowley could do that would make him think less of him. He knew Crowley’s true nature better than anyone on the three planes ever could. 

“I’m ashamed of so much,” the demon replied and was thankful the car did not supply a song for it. “It was Ligur. I...I poured the holy water into a bucket and placed it on top of the door. When he and Hastur opened the door…”

“Hm, yes. They mentioned it, you know? At your trial. I wasn’t certain of the details.” 

“Well now you are,” the demon near snapped. A second later, he softened. “I meant you. Before at the pub.” 

He looked back out the windshield, hands back correctly on the wheel. They both knew he was pretending. It seemed the traffic had been broken up. They would be home in no time. 

_ When I watch the world burn _

_ All I think about is you _

_ When I watch the world burn _

_ All I think about is you _

Angered, Crowley slammed his fist down on the radio. The Bentley had good enough grace to stop playing. He stole a glance at Aziraphale, who was staring at the radio with a look of realization. Crowley groaned and slammed his head down on the steering wheel. The car stopped abrupting and Crowley realized they had made it back to the bookshop without either of them noticing. 

The taller man moved to say something, probably to ask if they could do dinner another night. Or never. Never would probably be more likely.  _ You go too fast for me, Crowley.  _ The words rang in his head. He had promised himself to go slow. That was decades ago and now he wasn’t even certain the angel still felt the same, not like he had all those years ago when he offered him that lift. 

He opened his mouth and the Bentley beat him to it. 

_ Honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago _

_ Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on it's sword _

_ Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know _

_ I slithered here from Eden just to hide outside your door _

The last line repeated three times before fading them into silence. Crowley felt like he may be sick and moved to get out of the car when Aziraphale grabbed his hand. He watched the angel from the reflection in his window but didn’t turn around. 

The blond gave a small tug and Crowley turned almost automatically. Had he ever been able to deny his angel anything? 

He was met with a much closer Aziraphale then he thought. Their legs touched when he turned around. Somehow, he was certain the smaller man could see his fear even behind his sunglasses. The angel did not speak, just cupped the other’s face with his free hand and brought their lips together. 

It hit him like a brick. 6000 years of feelings came flooding out of him. He raised his hand to tangle into blond curls and tugged gently in an attempt to get Aziraphale closer to him. He gave into the request and fell forward, gently pressing Crowley’s body against the door of the Bentley. Crowley pulled back after a moment but not far enough to see the other’s eyes. “Am I going too fast?” It was a genuine question despite it being the other man who made the first move.

“No, I’d actually really like to move a bit faster, if you would be so kind.” 

Crowley groaned, felt drunk on Aziraphale and snapped his fingers so they’re in Aziraphale’s never used bedroom. He fell on the bed first with the blond falling on top of him, looking just slightly shocked by the change of scenery before moving down to kiss Crowley again. He enjoyed the weight of Aziraphale on top of him, not crushing but pleasantly there keeping him grounded. 

He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled until the angel fell flush against him, their clothes suddenly gone. The kiss broke and Crowley moved to Aziraphale’s neck, kissing and biting the skin there to see if he can make the other moan. He did and jerked his hips in response. Their cocks rubbed together. Stunned but pleased, Crowley wrapped his legs around the shorter man’s hips and rocked against him again. “Still not too fast, right?” he was breathless and basically panting. 

Aziraphale laughed and pressed his thumb to Crowley’s entrance. His entire brain short circuited and soon he was left just rutting against it, muttering “yes, yes, angel, yes.” 

“Do you want me to just miracle it?”

He eyed the man’s fingers on the hand not near his arse and shook his head no, whining. Aziraphale smiled gently and pressed one finger inside of him. The finger he had miracled so they didn’t have to stop anymore than they have. The pressure from the first finger is strange but welcome. It felt more uncomfortable than anything but he trusted Aziraphale to know enough about what he was doing. He was rewarded when the angel slipped in a second finger and cocked them just so to the side. Aziraphale took his time preparing him and in doing so, took Crowley completely apart. Now three fingers deep, he moved them gently a few more times before pulling them out when it became apparent that Crowley couldn’t take anymore. 

He miracled himself ready but paused just at the entrance, making Crowley growl. “Are you doing okay, my love?” 

The redhead looked him in the eye, saw the love shining there and wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders again and brought him down for a shaky kiss. “I love you.” 

Aziraphale’s smile was all teeth and dimples. He wiped Crowley’s sweat soaked hair from his face and touched the glasses with his hand, gently, asking for permission. The demon took them off himself, long arms reaching the nightstand next to the bed with ease. His eyes were a deep yellow, black slits large and deep and beautiful. The angel kissed each one and then whispered against the demon’s lips, “I love you too,” before pushing in completely. 

The small scream that echoed throughout the room was not one of pain but it gave Aziraphale pause anyway. Crowley wiggled his hips, earning another moan from the angel above him. He started out slow, long agonizingly slow thrusts that made Crowley groan low in his throat. Aziraphale placed one hand on Crowley’s cock between them and the other on the headboard - which had not been there before - when he began to thrust faster. 

“Crowley,” the angel whispered sweetly, a warning of what was coming. The other nodded his head frantically in understanding before releasing himself all over Aziraphale’s hand. A moment later, the blond thrust as deep as he could and stilled, his own release taking over. 

Breathing heavily, Aziraphale collapsed on top of the demon and kissed every inch of him he could reach. “I think we should order in for tonight.” 

“Anything you want, angel.” It had always been anything he wanted and now that would never change. 

Outside, the Bentley breathed a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included: 
> 
> "A Thousand Years" - Christina Perri   
> "Pale Blue Eyes" - Velvet Underground  
> "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" - Queen  
> "You're My Best Friend" - Queen  
> "Somebody to Love" - Queen  
> "Someone You Loved" - Lewis Capaldi  
> "Doom Days" - Bastille  
> "From Eden" - Hoizer


End file.
